On the Full Moon: Aftermath
by Sweet Little Demon
Summary: Amy, Sonic and Shadow are forced to move away from their pack after an ambush. They must start a new pack on their own, and Amy's pregnant. It's an Aftermath/Sequel to my On the Full Moon story


**Ok, I know I said that I would be making a sequel for On the Full Moon, but I'm just not feeling it for the story anymore, so it's more like an aftermath story, okay? But I'll make it as long as I can. But before we get started. I wanna make something clear, I **_**do **_**like ShadAmy, but I'm utterly and completely Sonamy. I don't mind Shadamy as long as Sonic isn't a jerk or displayed as the bad guy. So for those of you that have subscribed to me and are expected a WHOLE ton of ShadAmy stories, I'm just saying. Sonamy is more of a regular thing. Okay, now on with the story!**

Prologue

Amy's a rare Shehog who's parents had been killed, her mother by her father, and her father by the pack as punishment for killing her mother, so she was forced to raise herself for two years on her old. That is until she met, Sonic, who had ran away from his pack. When he was welcomed into the pack, it came with a condition, he had to be Amy's guardian. They grew to be best friends, and everyone was sure that she and Sonic would become mates. But that changed when Alpha had decided that he was too old to provide for the pack, and asked for another's pack leader to take charge. His son had picked Amy, who was only 16, underage for mating, but Alpha's have the ability to claim any aged mate. On the Full Moon, she was bitten by both Sonic and Shadow at the same time, and Sonic revealed that he was also an Alpha, the next in line for the position, but ran away, not wanting that responsibility.

So Amy was claimed by two, which seemed impossible, but it wasn't. And now she was baring both their children, at the same time, living in a den with two Alpha males that crave her attention and affection. She loves both of them dearly, and would do anything to help and protect them, and they would do the same for her. But on one unfortunate night, Amy will realize how lucky she was to be in her pack, how precious a life can be, especially hers.

Amy grunted in annoyance as Sonic and Shadow's nips on her neck, ears and quills turned to bites. They wanted her attention, but they didn't realize how exhausting it can be to be pregnant. She was so tired, and she wanted to sleep, but she was just going to have to either wait for the boys to stop, or stop them herself. She waited for a few minutes, and when the affectionate gestures didn't stop, she raised her head and glared at both of them.

"Can we do this tomorrow, I kinda want to sleep." She said, her eyes halfway closed in exhaustion. They shared a look, and then smiled up at her. Shadow rested his head on her front feet, trapping her feet, and then Sonic laid his head on the back of neck, forcing her head on top of shadow's. Amy huffed out a frustrated breath, but at least they stopped biting her. She closed her eyes, and was starting to finally drift off when there was a long, unfamiliar howl in the air. Sonic and Shadow lifted their heads up, allowing Amy to rest her head back down on her paws. She was really tired, but curiosity overthrew her exhaustion. She stood up wobbly, starting to go for the entrance when sharp fangs gently gripped her tail, pulling her back. She pouted, but didn't have the energy to fight back, allowing Sonic and Shadow stand in front of her.

"Now what?" Sonic growled. He had a hard enough time dealing with Shadow's pack moving in, he didn't want anyone else on their territory. It angered Shadow more since he was the one actually owning and ruling this territory.

"Well, we should go find out." Amy said, starting to walk forward, but they stepped in her path.

"Not you, you stay here. Sonic, you stay on the perimeter of the den, go as far as you can to search, but don't leave Amy defenseless." Shadow ordered, licking Amy on the forehead once and running out of the cave. Sonic looked after him, then looked back at Amy.

"You stay in the cave, I won't be so far that I won't be able to hear you call. Stay in the back." Sonic pleaded to her with his eyes, licking her cheek, nuzzled her muzzle shortly and trotted out of the cave. Amy had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she did as Sonic said. She might be his mate, but he half owner of the pack, so technically, she has to listen to him. She trotted to the back of the cave and into the large pile of leaves that was made for her to rest on during the day. She buried herself into the small pile, only a small bit of her fur showing through the leaves. She closed her eyes falling into an undisturbed sleep.

Amy's eyes opened suddenly, sitting up from her sleep in hedgehog form, the sun was out and she was under the shade of the trees. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was and what had happened. She didn't remember leaving the cave, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her leave bed. She looked around and saw a blue blob sitting a few feet away from her. She crawled over to Sonic on her knees, kneeling next to him and shaking his shoulder. He groaned groggily, but looked over his shoulder at Amy then turned over onto his side, cuddling up against her side like a child.

"Sonic, what happened? Where are we?" Amy asked, trying to get Sonic to open his eyes. "Where's Shadow?"

"I'm right here, Rose." Shadow came out from behind the trees, his black fur on his knees were grass stained, his fur and quills were ruffled and dirty. And now that she got a good look at Sonic, he was the same as Shadow, dirty, ruffled, and bruised slightly on the face and chest.

"What happened to you guys?" Amy asked panicked. They looked like they had just got out of a war with their hands tied behind their backs and blindfolded.

"It was an ambush." Shadow said, sitting on the other side of Amy and leaned against the tree, making sure to get as close to Amy as he could. "A pack nearby had heard of all the females in our pack, and decided to attack, kill anyone to get to the females, even the ones that are already chosen. Sonic and I fought along with the others as long as we could, but my father told Sonic and I to take you and run, to start a new pack." Shadow said sadly, not about the starting of a new pack, but the running away part. Amy knew how Shadow hated to surrender and run, the same with Sonic.

"The others . . .?"

"We don't know, we did as my father said. We took you and ran, we are about approximately 3000 miles away by now, Sonic ran rather fast with you." Shadow said, closing his eyes, sliding a little farther down the tree trunk into a sleeping position. Sonic was gently snoring at Amy's other side, rolled into a ball in her side. If he started to suck his thumb, he would remind Amy of a baby.

'Oh, son of the moon.' Amy thought to herself, not entirely sure what she thought of this. She wasn't really close with anyone other than Sonic and Shadow in the pack, no one other than Alpha, so she wasn't entirely devastated, but they had been her only family left when her parents died. Sonic and Shadow were obviously sleeping, since Sonic was snoring, and Shadow's expression softened, not so much a closed glare anymore.

How long had she been asleep? And could she had really been asleep through everything that seemed to have happened? She's always been a light sleeper, how could she have not woken up when Sonic or Shadow picked her up and started to run? Pregnancy couldn't make you _that _tired, could it?

Shadow shifted in his sleep slightly, rolling onto his side, his hand resting on Amy's knee. Sonic was clutching Amy's arm with both hands, his head bent downward onto her lap from his position on her side. Amy used her arm that Sonic held and wrapped it around his shoulder, turning him so his side was against hers like a puzzle piece, then rested her hand on Shadow's. She loved them, she really did, but it was hard on her to admit it. She hadn't actually loved something for a long time, she knew she had loved Sonic since he came as a guardian, but she wasn't sure how she loved him.

She leaned back against the tree, not tired anymore, and wishing she was. Her stomach seemed larger and heavier than before and she was sure it wouldn't be long before the pups were born. Personally, she was scared out of her mind. She was still only sixteen, underage for mating, but it was different with Alphas. Which Sonic and Shadow were born as. Amy just stared at her stomach, not sure what to think anymore.

Her pack could be gone, and of what Shadow said, she was going to help make a new one. And it didn't send a lot of good thoughts into her head. She had been reluctant to even have one kid, now she was more than likely going to have more than five, which was her mental limit. The idea of having so many kids sent chills down her spine, and the fact of how they were going to be made had her flinching. She did love Sonic and Shadow, but she still didn't want to be some part of a plan of making more of her kind. She hated the fact that she was a female, they were rare now a days, and that's a lot of reasons for why packs are being ambushed. Amy's pack had the most females, leading up to at least seven, when most packs are lucky to even have two.

She heard light rumbling noises coming from Sonic and she realized that he was purring. It was so strange, Hedgehog form they purr, Werehog form they bark. They were like cats and dogs at the same time, which didn't make a whole lot of sense to her.

Three weeks later, Amy was leaning up against another tree, but this time, they were probably on the opposite side of the world from where their old pack had been. She was panting slightly, out of breath just from walking a few feet to get to a shadier part of the tree. Her stomach was so heavy that her feet were numb and aching, her back was probably an odd shape of a C, and she couldn't even see her feet anymore, not even when she lies down.

Sonic was out hunting again, Shadow was in a cave they were staying in for a while, keeping an eye on Amy until Sonic came back. At least Shadow let her leave the cave while Sonic would make her stay inside.

Amy closed her eyes, planning on taking a short nap before the sun sets, but her eyes shot open when she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen. She groaned quietly, making sure that Shadow wouldn't be able to hear her. She had been getting small pains recently, but this was more intense than the others. There was another, and another. And then Amy felt something wet slide down the top of her thigh. She tried to see what was going on, but her stomach got in the way. But Amy didn't have to see to know what was happening. Her water had broke, the babies were coming. The pain stopped for a few seconds, and Amy got in a better position, lying on her back on the grass instead of sitting up against the tree and waited. Then the pain started.

She clenched her teeth to keep from groaning and moaning. The pain was worse than anything she ever felt. Small whimpers escaped from her lips and she cursed herself for them being so loud. Shadow's head popped out of the cave and looked over at her, and when he saw her, he ran over at almost Sonic speed.

"Rose?"

"They're coming." Amy said through clenched teeth. "Call Sonic." She said reluctantly. Though she didn't want to be crowded, she knew that Sonic wouldn't be too happy if he missed a moment of this. Amy groaned again, closing her eyes tight while holding her stomach.

Shadow shifted instantly, his red streaks turning darker, more maroon. He looked at Amy in concern before raising his head and letting out a loud howl, calling to Sonic to hurry. Shadow didn't even have a chance to change back into his hedgehog form before Sonic was standing beside them. He didn't say anything, he just looked at Amy wide eyed in concern and excitement.

They hurried to her sides, holding her hands, allowing her to break a few bones from squeezing so tight. She didn't scream, but she whimpered and groaned a lot and then pushed when she felt ready.. When finally . . .

"WHAA!" a loud cry came from down below. Shadow reached down and picked up a bundle of magenta fur, but that was all Amy could make of before she felt another stabbing pain down in her abdomen. Another was coming, and fast. Shadow held her first child in his arms, trying to sooth Amy with his voice. She had to admit, that them being there was making this a lot easier than doing it alone with no distractions.

She pushed, gasping for air, ready to pass out, but she pushed. She gave up, crying out slightly at the pain.

"Come one, Ames! One more push!" Sonic said, the first words since he got there. He had been soothing her with caresses and touches, but he hadn't opened his mouth since now. Amy nodded one stiff nod and pushed with all her might, and then there was another sound.

"WHAA!" Sonic picked up another bundle, this time it was purple. Amy knew who's child was who's. Shadow was holding his, and Sonic was holding his. Shadow had been cleaning off the magenta bundle in his arms, while Sonic started on his.

Amy laid back on the ground, gasping for air, tears stinging her eyes, but it was over . . . and her stomach was still big! But there was nothing in there anymore, it was empty.

Amy fell asleep right there on the grass, exhausted. She had no idea how long she had been giving birth to her kids, but it felt like it had been hours, when it must of have been only minutes, since the sun was just setting.

Amy didn't wake up for a few hours, but when she did, she was back in the cave, in her new pile of leaves, and at her side were two bundles of fur. She looked at the magenta one and got a better look. This one was Shadow's, and now that you looked at her, you could easily see it. She was a radiant magenta, and black marks on the back of her quills and the tree long bangs that covered the side of her face. Her eyes weren't open yet, but Amy was sure that they were like her fathers.

The other was Sonic's. He was purple with three quills like his father, and four bangs on his forehead. At the tip of each quill and bang, there was a ring of pink and blue. They were both so small that you could fit them both in one hand, and Amy had no idea of such small little things could have made her stomach so huge. But she didn't think about it, she was still absorbing the fact that she was a mother now.

Amy scooped them into her arms, leaning back into the leaf pile, holding her children and nuzzling them gently. Her daughter mewed quietly and nuzzled deeper into Amy's arms. Amy then realized she had to name them, if Sonic and Shadow hadn't already named them. Then the names hit her hard, Nightshade for her daughter and Dash for her son. They were perfect for them, and she knew it.

"You awake, Ames?" Sonic asked, coming into the cave. Seeing her with the kids, he ran to her side, sitting next to her on the lead pile. When she ducked her chin into her neck, Sonic used his index finger to lift it, pulling her into a gentle, short lip lock. When they pulled away, Sonic tickled Dash's ear gently, making it twitch.

"Did you guys think of any names?" Amy asked, hoping they hadn't.

"We were going to wait for you, but they kinda named themselves."

"How?"

"I don't know, we didn't make it official, but the names just came to our heads. Nightshade and Dash." Sonic said simply, looking up at Amy with love and admiration. Amy's eyes widened. The same thing happened to her, but she didn't allow any surprise to show. She kissed Dash on the head and gently passed him to Sonic. Shadow walked in next, hearing the two talking and walked to her other side, also pulling her in for a gentle lip lock also. She heard Sonic grunt gently, but he tried to cover it up by shifting his position. She knew that both of them got jealous when the other got her attention or gave her any, but they had to get used to it, they both took her so they had to share her, whether she liked it or not.

When she handed Shadow Nightshade, he took a seat next to her also. Her boys were holding their kids, and when she was just thinking of giving them a moment to themselves, they turned to their sides, facing her, holding the kids in one arms and the other, they wrapped around her. Their legs wrapped around hers in a mess of limbs. She had hoped that now that the kids were born, she might be able to go off on her own again, maybe have a little more freedom to move, but obviously she had been wrong. Sonic and Shadow crushed her between their bodies gently, making sure that the children were resting between themselves and her. A happy family, one might say, but Amy knew that it wasn't over. There was more of this to come.

(Six years later- Three years our time)

"Mama . . ." a voice mumbled in her ear. When she didn't move, it spoke again. "Mama!" it whined quietly. Amy groaned tiredly, but peeked her eye open to see Nightshade sitting on her right hip. Amy sighed quietly, moving Sonic and Shadow's arms from around her and sitting up, pulling her Six year old Nightshade into her lap. Nightshade was quite beautiful, long magenta quills that curled to one side down to her waist, black streaks going down the backs of them. Her front bangs had grown down to her neck, always covering one of her ruby red eyes. She wore a black dress that goes down to her mid-thigh and then waves off into red frills, she has a red midriff jacket with elbow length sleeves, and one red glove that has cut of fingers.

"What is it, baby?" Amy whispered to her eldest daughter, she looked over to the other side of the cave where her other children were meant to be, but they weren't there. "Where are you brothers and sisters?"

"They all went outside to play in the trees and won't come back in." Nightshade said, pointing one finger at the cave entrance out to the trees. She could hear quiet laughter emitting from within the branches of the autumn trees.

Amy glanced down at Sonic and Shadow, who seemed to be deep in sleep, but where sleep searching for her, their hands sliding around in their leaf bed for her. They wouldn't be asleep for too much longer, and Amy was going to the advantage of the moment of freedom.

"Then let's go join them . . . quietly." Amy said in her quietest voice she could manage, carrying Nightshade on her hip like she used to do when she was younger and stood to her feet, trying not to make too much noise with the leaves that had been piled on her body.

She quickly, but quietly hurried towards the cave entrance and out into the autumn air, running towards the tree line where she heard her children's laughter. She ran into their view and they hushed up, trying not to be seen.

"Make room, I'm coming up." Amy whispered at them, peeking over her shoulder at the cave before holding Nightshade up to a branch, hanging her their like a monkey while she started to climb up the trunk herself. She side on a thick branch like she was riding a horse and looked at her five other kids, not including Nightshade who was crawling over to the others. There was Nightshade and Dash, who were the eldest of the others.

Dash looked the same as he had when he was born, only his quills were longer and his bangs were dropping over his eyes slightly, but the blue and pink rings were still there in his purple fur. His eyes had turned out to be a mixture of Sonic and Amy's eyes, he had Amy's jade irises, but around the pupils, he had Sonic's emerald green spouting like lighting from the around the black orb.

She looked to the other four children she had given birth to over the six years. The first child she had after Dash and Nightshade was Veronica, who liked to be known as Tools.

She was the same pink as Amy, but had quills like Sonic's, but instead of drooping down like Sonic's, they were pointed into the air, curved to the left a little. She had Sonic's emerald eyes, and had two quills on her back with dark magenta swirls. She didn't wear a dress, she wore a one piece suit. One side is black and the other side is white, her boots were the same, but the colors were on the opposite sides than her suit. She had a belt around her waist with a hammer she had made from cutting down a tree and molding a rock. She was Sonic's daughter.

The next after that was another one of Sonic's daughters, Gust. She was light blue with Amy's style of quills, only shorter to her shoulders. She had Amy's bangs, but they were spiked up. She wore a red halter top that revealed her midriff, and a red skirt with a white rim. She had red boots with a white streak going down the front, turning pointed before it hit the soul of her shoe. She was born only a few hours after Nightshade. No one, not even Amy, had known there was another, which surprised them when Amy started to go back into labor.

The last two were Amy and Shadow's twin sons, Lunar and Eclipse. They were both the spitting image of their father, quills that were pointed upward, only they both had dark red streaks, almost maroon, like Shadow's when he's in his Werehog form. They both shared Amy's jade eyes, the only noticeable difference between them was the fact that Lunar didn't have a white tuff of fur on his chest, he had a white chest **(Like Sonic's, just so I don't have to explain it)**

Dash and Nightshade are six years old.

Tools and gust are five and a half but are apart by one day **(Tools was born at night, and Gust was born in the morning)**.

Lunar and Eclipse are three and two quarters.

They all had special abilities they could do. Gust could run just as fast as Sonic, Tools can build anything, without even really thinking, Dash can also run fast, but he can do Spin-Dash while glowing a bright blue. Nightshade can heal or poison anything she wants with just a touch of the lips, and Lunar and Eclipse, they can make it night anytime they want, but they have to be touching one another to do it.

The only thing that the girls could do and the boys definitely couldn't do was have a choice of change at night. The girls can stay in their hedgehog forms anytime they want, while the boys are stuck in their Werehog forms.

"Ma . . ." Lunar held out his arms to her, whimpering. Lunar was her mama's boy, always wanting her to be with him. Eclipse loved her just as much, but didn't show it around the others. Amy held her arms out and scooped up the hedgehog, holding him in her arms, while scooting closer to the others. They all knew that she liked to get away from their fathers, but they think of it more as a game or a challenge for the males. They all smiled when she winked at them, and they started to giggle and play around the branches.

Lunar just snuggled closer into her chest, hugging her tightly. She cradled him in one arm, and rose her other hand to a branch above her head.

"Hold on tight, sweetie." She said to him and she pulled herself of her sitting branch, swinging her arm and sending her flying through the air, and she grabbed onto another branch, like Tarzan. Lunar was giggling quietly in her arms. She felt a tug on the bottom of her dress and she saw Eclipse there, holding onto her.

"Me have a tuwn(turn)?"

"Of course, baby." Amy said, reaching down and cradling him in her other arm. She looked down at Lunar. "I'm going to put you down, just for a second, okay?" Lunar whimpered, but nodded. She sat him down on the thick branch, and then shifted Eclipse to her other arm, swinging over to the branch she had been sitting on before. She swing back to Lunar, and scooped him up.

They were all happy, playing in the trees, but when she heard shuffling coming from inside the cave, she knew that her free lived moment was coming to an end. Sonic and Shadow were awake, and were looking for her. She sighed, holding Lunar and Eclipse closer to her, and felt the kick.

Oh yeah, did she forget to mention? She's pregnant . . . again. And this time, it's one this time, but the thing is, that it's a mixture of both Sonic and Shadow. Just another day of the life of Amy Rose Shehog. A mate of two alphas, has six kids and another is on the way, and she was free, in her heart. Her pack got ambushed, forcing her and her mates to leave, starting a new pack. And if that hadn't happened, she probably wouldn't be blessed with all of her babies, her darlings, hers.

"Amy?" "Rose?" two voices called from in the cave.

Amy laughed.

"Kids, it's time for a game. It's called RUN FROM DADDIES!" she cheered, loud enough for Sonic and Shadow to hear, but all the kids climbed out of the trees, running deeper into the woods. She laughed as she heard Sonic and Shadow race after her and the kids. This was just another day she lives, and she loves it.

**DE END! Yep, so this is the end of this story stuff, now I'm moving onto the middle ages, of knights and princesses and kings, and it's a SONAMY story, so please, if you don't like SONAMY, don't read it. Hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it's not what you were looking for. I was in a hurry to get this done. See you later my lovelies! **


End file.
